Todo vuelve a mí
by ssAM1996
Summary: Todo esta volviendo a sakura. Todo sentimiento que pensó haber borrado estaban ahí intactos, como si nunca se hubieran disipado, como si nunca se hubiera ido él...
1. Capítulo 1

1

siempre que estaba con él, sonreía como tonta, Siempre que pensaba en él, sonreía como tonta, siempre que le hablaban de él, sonreía como tonta, siempre que él decía mí nombre sonreía como tonta, en resumen era una estúpida tratándose de él, el efecto Sasuke seguía allí presente, después de tanto tiempo seguía haciendo efecto en mí. Y sin embargo, yo era la única culpable. El haberme dicho tantas palabras duras a mi misma y hacerme creer que ya no sentía nada. Porque ahora ya no servía de nada, volvía a ser la misma niña encapricha de antes.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente se abre la puerta de mi consultorio y entra Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi turno. —Le devolví la sonrisa lo más ancha que puedo, pero al parecer no fue así porque Ino cambió el semblante. —¿Qué te pasa?.— El detector de Ino nunca fallaba, así que no tuve de otra más que mentir. —No es nada, es solo que el turno de la mañana estuvo pesado, el día de hoy hubo muchas consultas. Solo quiero darme un baño y dormir. —Me retire de la ventana en la que me encontraba recargada y empecé a coger mis cosas del escritorio.

—Bien, como estoy de tan buen humor, mañana tomaré el turno matutino y te dejaré a ti el vespertino. — Yo sólo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de apartar la mirada del escritorio. Cuando Ino estaba así de feliz resultaba ser la persona más consideraba, y más aun cuando veía que podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

Cuando terminé de coger mis cosas y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, la voz de Ino se hizo presente. — Sakura ¿no piensas preguntarme porque estoy de tan buen humor? —La verdad había pensado hacerme de oídos sordos e irme sin más, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, lo primero con lo que se topó mi vista fue a Sasuke parado en recepción hablando con una enfermera y mi primer instinto fue cerrar la puerta de golpe. Me gire a con Ino y me miro con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí lo más que pude para ocultar mi nerviosismo. — ¿Porqué estas de tan buen humor el día de hoy? —dije. Las palabras me salieron como si estuvieran corriendo un maratón.

—Sai me ha invitado a cenar mañana. Sakura segura que estas bien, ¿no quieres que te haga un chequeo de rutina? — esto último lo dijo aún con el ceño fruncido. Se había dado cuenta de mi alteración. —No, estoy bien, es sólo que, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no te pidiera que me contaras como Sai te invito a salir? —Me senté en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio, coloqué mis dos brazos sobre el escritorio y le hice una seña a Ino para que se sentara e iniciara con el relato. Ino aún me veía con mala espina cuando tomo asiento. Y entonces, se escucho que golpeaban la puerta. Recé para que no fuera Sasuke quien se encontrara detrás de la puerta y no fui yo si no Ino quien dio la autorización para que entrara quien fuera que sea, incluso Sasuke. —Adelante — Y no, al parecer, mi rezo no fue escuchado, porque ahí parado en la puerta, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke el enigmático, Sasuke el silencioso, Sasuke el orgulloso, Sasuke...

—Ah! Hola Sasuke. —Su mirada, que se había fijado únicamente en Ino hasta ahora, se volvió hacia a mí, y yo por un impulso dominado por el miedo, me puse de pie de golpe, casi aventando la silla al piso. —Tengo que irme Ino, después hablamos. —me fui hacia a la puerta y Sasuke se aparto a un lado, sólo me dirigió un movimiento de cabeza el cual entendí como saludo y yo como siempre, le respondí con una sonrisa.

Fue solo afuera del consultorio, cuando me di cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba temblando. Inhale aire y traté de relajarme. ¿Cómo era posible que me comportara de esa manera? Ni siquiera de niña actuaba tan infantil, que era lo que la llevaba a actuar de esa manera, no era la primera vez que me comportaba así tratándose de Sasuke, no podía seguir así, ni siquiera yo misma me soportaba con esa actitud tan patética. Di un último suspiro de resignación y me dirigí a la salida del hospital.

De camino a mi departamento, los pensamientos me invadieron nuevamente, recordaba cuando Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y todo había regresado a la normalidad por así decirlo, el equipo 7 se reunió de nuevo, pero las misiones juntos eran ocasionales. Naruto era quien más había logrado de todos, después de haber terminado la Guerra, fue nombrado Hokage y se anunció el retiro oficial de Tsunade. Su relación con relación Sasuke permaneció intacta, incluso después de haber estado alejados durante tanto tiempo, y de los enfrentamientos que llegaron a tener. Y luego estaba yo, que pensaba que todo iba a estar mejor, que todo mejoraría, y en efecto así fue, la aldea de se fue reconstruyendo durante todos los meses transcurridos después de la guerra. Pero la única que estaba mal era yo, que apenas unos días me había dado cuenta que sentía lo mismo de hace años por Sasuke. Nada había cambiado. Tal vez estaba equivocada y en realidad estaba confundida con lo que sentía, pero el revoloteo que sentía en mí corazón cada vez que lo veía no ayudaba a aclarar mejor las cosas. Y lo que es peor, que yo sabía que quedaría ahí justamente donde siempre ha permanecido.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba de frente a la puerta del departamento cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre, me giré y miré a Rock Lee, estaba entre la multitud de gente y se dirigía a mí con la misma sonrisa gentil que siempre me dedicaba.

—Hola, ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu misión? —. Me dijo una vez que estuvo a mi lado. —hola Lee, ayer por la tarde. —dije.

— ¿No hubo problemas? — preguntó. — no fue una misión simple. — dije. Pero yo sabía que no se refería a la misión, si no a Sasuke. Lee se había dado cuenta que mis sentimientos hacía Sasuke seguían presentes aún, incluso antes de que yo cayera en cuenta de eso. Lee se había vuelto unos de mis mejores, después de que él comprendiera por fin que yo solamente podía ofrecerle amistad, se había vuelto un amigo en quien confiar. Ino por supuesto que también no había dejado pasar por alto mi actitud, pero siempre que veía se aproximaba a sacar el tema a relucir, lo evadía cambiando el ritmo de la conversación, y hasta ahora me había funcionado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría arrinconada por Ino. Pero no siento miedo comparado con el que ahora siento enfrentándome a mí misma.

Lee me sonrió, aunque en realidad Lee nunca deja de sonreír. Por mi semblante debió haber deducido que no tenía ánimos para hablar, en realidad, de hablar sobre esa persona que perturba mi mente y le agradecí en mi mente por no querer entrar más en el tema.

—Bien, oye sabes que por cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo verdad. —dijo. Yo asentí con una débil sonrisa. —Ya, sabes no están malo como parece, solamente estoy casada, con Tsunada fuera de la aldea la responsabilidad del hospital recae en Ino y en mí.

—Qué tal si salimos a cenar, ¿cuándo es tu día libre? —dijo. Estuve a punto de decirle que no, que no siguiera insistiendo en ser algo más que amigo, cuando volvió a hablar. —Sakura es una salida de amigos, no te alarmes, necesitas distraerte y relajarte, podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que abrieron, dicen que la comida es muy buena. —dijo.

Lee tenía razón, tenía que distraerme y despejar mi cabeza. Tendría que superar a Sasuke en algún momento de mi vida, y además Lee está tratando de animarme y sería una tonta sufrida si rechazaba su invitación. —Está bien, ¿Viernes? —dije.

—Viernes. —Afirmó Lee. —Entonces nos vemos, cuídate Sakura. — empezó a caminar y a casi mitad de camino se giro y agito una mano al aire. Le devolví el saludo, me quede parada hasta cuando se hubo perdido de mi vista. _

Entré al departamento y encendí las luces. La casa estaba sola, era obvio, porque vivía sola, bueno en realidad compartía el departamento con Ino. Había dejado la casa de mis padres hace unos meses por decisión propia, había sentido que necesitas más independencia e intimidad al igual que Ino. Aun así, como las dos teníamos diferentes turnos en el hospital, era como si estuviera siempre sola en casa. El haberme hecho independiente es una decisión de la cual me arrepiento de no haber tomado antes, aunque claro, también hay veces en las que extraño a mis padres.

Entré directo a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich, me llevé mi cena conmigo frente al televisor de la sala, tomé el control y empecé a cambiar los Canales, terminé dejando una película que al parecer era de suspenso o algo así, era algo así, las protagonistas estaban tratando salir de un una casa. Mi vista estaba puesta en la pantalla, pero mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa que no sea lo que pasa frente al televisor, le di la última mordida al sándwich y me recosté sobre el sillón y lentamente se me fueron cerrando los ojos.

Abrí los ojos de repente al escuchar un grito fuerte proveniente de la televisión, la película anterior había terminado, ahora estaban pasando La Habitación Del Pánico, mire el reloj que estaba sobre la pared; eran las 7: 12, lo que significaba que había dormido tres horas y media. Me levanté, apague el televisor y ordene el sillón, llevé el plato en el que había comido el sándwich al fregadero, subí las escaleras a mi habitación, una vez adentro saque ropa más cómoda del armario. Después empecé a sacar la ropa sucia para echar una carga a la lavadora. Volví a mirar el reloj y eran las 8: 19. Ino estaba por llevar y mi me tocaba preparar la cena y no tenía idea de que preparar. Eche las últimas prendas y le di iniciar ciclo.

Volví abajo hacia la cocine y busque que podría hacer. Encontré pasta y salsa de tomate y me decidí por preparar un spaguetti. Media después escuche que abrían la puerta y enseguida Ino se apareció en la cocina.

—Diablos frente, huele bien—dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y a continuación me abrazo por la espalda. Cuando Ino demostraba su afecto tan abiertamente, podría significar dos cosas: Una estaba feliz, pero a extremo. Dos, había accedido a hacerle un favor. Esta vez correspondía a la número uno, Ino estaba feliz al extremo y ahora recordaba porque; Sai la había invitada a una cita, Lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La manera de ser de él siempre había puesto en duda a Ino, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de la inseguridad, se había enamorado sin dar vuelta atrás. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de las indirectas o quizá el solo había tomado la iniciativa, a fin de cuentas se le notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado.

Puse un plato de spaguetti frente a Ino y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer. —Cuidado, no querras engordar para Sai. —dije con una sonrisa burlona. Me fulmino con la mirada, luego miro despreocupada el plato y se encogió de hombros. —pero no te preocupes, ese spaguetti no tiene tantas calorías como la mitad una pizza entera que te comiste ayer.

—La misma cantidad que ingeriste ayer, te recuerdo que tú te comiste la otra mitad. —dijo Ino.

—Está bien ya, pero que conste que solo trato de cuidar tu figura. —dije.

—Y qué hay de la tuya, ¿no te preocupa en lo absoluto? —dijo. Me encogí de hombros al igual como lo hizo ella al principio. —Dejemos las malditas calorías. Tengo que contarte lo que paso con Sai esta mañana. Levante la vista del plato y la miré. Ino estaba radiante, sonreía y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa, oh dios ¿es una lagrima lo que está saliendo de su ojo? —Dios mío, ¿estas llorando? —le dije. Entonces le salieron más y más lagrimas, lo irónico era que estaba sonriendo, como una tonta enamorada.

—Se arrodillo Sakura, me lo pidió de rodillas. —dijo. Yo estaba con la boca abierta e Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Te ha pedido matrimonio tan rápido? —dije y sonó más como un grito que como una pregunta. — ¡No!, me pidió salir con él de rodillas, tal vez leyó un libro, sabes que siempre consulta las cosas ellos. —dijo, hizo una pausa para después decir:

—Tendrías que haberlo visto, sentía que el corazón se me encogía al escuchar sus palabras tan tiernas. —dijo. Le sonreí y tomé su mano. — ¿tienes miedo? — Ino se limpiaba el último rastro de lágrimas cuando dijo con firmeza:

—No


	2. Capítulo 2

2

Nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde. Yo Trabajaría el turno de la tarde así que no tenía por qué preocuparme de levantarme temprano e Ino justificó con no podría dormir de la emoción, estaba casi saltando de felicidad. Hablamos un poco en la mesa mientras comíamos y de vez en cuando me reía de cómo Sai se había puesto nervioso y lo mucho que le costaba en formular palabras.

Ino y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo desde el principio en que una cocinaría mientras que la otra limpiaría los utensilios. Las primeras veces, los intentos de Ino habían sido un fracaso, así que cada vez que a ella le tocaba cocinar optaba por la opción de comprar comida preparada, la noche anterior había llegado con una pizza y a la falta de haber utilizado algún plato, si no nuestras propias manos, no tuve que haber limpiado nada, así que era "yo cocinaba e Ino limpiaba". Ciertamente no me molestaba el hecho de que ser yo la que sólo cocinaba, lo prefería a comer el intento de comida que preparaba Ino.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a recoger la mesa y hacer lo que le correspondía, yo —me senté en el sillón, prendí la televisión y busque algo bueno entre los canales. Sakura. — Escuché que me llamaba desde la cocina, me giré y me recargué en el respaldo del sillón, me topé con la espalda de Ino que estaba de frente al lava trastes. Entonces, debió de haber sentido mí mirada porque se volteó a verme, me sonrío y le sonreí de igual manera; el día de hoy, Ino era todas sonrisas. Volvió la vista a lo que estaba haciendo y entonces dijo —: ¿Por qué estabas tan rara hoy en el hospital? — Mi sonrisa que había mantenido hasta entonces se desvaneció, volví a mi posición inicial en el sillón y me hice la tonta cambiando de nuevo los canales. No le contesté, aun que yo sabía que tarde temprano, tendría que dar explicaciones de mi actitud tan ridícula a Ino. Muchas veces me había puesto a pensar en una respuesta para cuando llegara el momento, y ciertamente tratándose de Ino, no sabría que esperar de ella. Escuche como la llave de la lava trastes se cerraba y al poco tiempo tenía a Ino sentada enseguida de mí, no despegue mi vista de la televisión donde había dejado un canal de un programa de recetas de cocina; desde que me mude, había empezado apreciar más ese tipo de programas, gracias a ellos comíamos decentemente.

—¿Es Sasuke por quién estas así? —preguntó.

Ya está, había arrojado la bomba. Y yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, el miedo que sentía anteriormente hacía a ella se había ido para depositarse a mi respuesta, ¡Sentía miedo a mi propia respuesta! Quería llorar y las ganas eran enormes. Por fin giré la cabeza para mirar y abrí los labios para decir _sí, _pero en lugar de nombrar la palabra una lágrima salió mi ojo; ya había pasado por esto, así que podía controlarlo: el llanto, lágrimas silenciosas, incluso lágrimas que aun que no salían por fuera, me inundaban por fuera. Pero aunque Ino no había escuchado el sí, supo mi respuesta, supo que era _Sí, es Sasuke_ y supo reaccionar ante tal, porque me abrazo muy fuerte y yo no pude estar más agradecida de que haya sido así, todo la tención que había tenido guardada, por fin había sido liberada en aquel abrazo.

—Siento decir esto, pero sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. —dijo Ino aún sin dejar de abrazarme. —Noté un cambio en ti mucho antes de que te fueras a la misión, pero cuando regresaste de ella, te veías confundida y perdida. —dijo.

Como había dicho antes, "_el detector de Ino nunca falla". _—Soy tan obvia. —dije. Nos habíamos separado ya y me estaba limpiando lo que quedaba de lágrimas. —Sakura, tu nunca has dejado de quererlo, además actúas demasiado tonta cuando lo tienes cerca. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo me limité a voltear los ojos, tampoco desmentiría algo que sé que es verdad, actuaba como una magnífica tonta.

—Pensé que ya lo había superado, que había quedado en el pasado, pero me equivoque, lo sigo queriendo como el primer maldito día. —dije limpiando una que otra lágrima que seguían escapando de mis ojos.

—A veces, escondemos sentimientos en lo más profundo de nosotros y se mantienen escondidos hasta que un día vuelven a la superficie. Entonces, es ahí cuando todo vuelve a nosotros. — dijo. Baje la mirada y así la mantuve un rato, sentí que Ino se levantaba del sillón y fue hasta que regresó cuando volvía levantar la mirada y vi que traía un bote de nieve de pistache con almendras, mi favorito. La miré y dijo—No me dejaras comer todas estas calorías a mi sola verdad. — dijo. Empezó a reír, ella sabía que no iba a decir que no, así que me limité a sonreí y le arrebate una cuchara que traía en la otra mano. Después de eso vimos una película, prácticamente nos habíamos acabamos toda la nieve en la mitad del filme y antes de que se hubiera acabado, Ino me dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Me sentía un poco mal por no haberle contado todo lo demás, sobre todo lo que había pasado en la misión, como podía contarle algo de lo que ni siquiera me encontraba yo segura de lo que había sucedido. Seguí con mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que se me estaban cerrando los ojos, apagué el Televisor ignorando la voz de un narrador que trataba de persuadir al televidente para comprar un producto quita manchas.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté directo en la cama sin ni siquiera haberme puesto la pijama, no tarde 10 minutos en quedarme dormida.

Eran las 5:30 cuando escuche el despertador de Ino sonar, nuestros cuartos estaban el uno frente al otro, así que podíamos escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente de las habitaciones. Trate de volverme a dormir, pero a los 15 minutos de intento, supe que ya no podría conciliar el sueño. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en cómo iniciar el día. No quería quedarme sola en casa cuando Ino se fuera al hospital, así que me levanté, tome ropa deportiva y me dirigí al baño, pude oler el olor a café cuando salí de la habitación. Entre al baño y me saque la ropa que traía puesta y me metí en un bermuda negra y una sudadera de igual color, me lavé la cara y cepille mis dientes, observe mi cara en el espejo y pude ver que mis ojos aún estaban un poco hinchados de lo que había llorado anoche, los recuerdos estaban volviendo a mí otra vez y mi primera reacción fue sacudir la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y vi una liga que estaba en el lavamanos y la tomé, salí del cuarto de baño y bajé a la planta de abajo. Ino estaba desayunando cereal y enseguida tenía una taza de café, entre a la cocina directo a la cafetera.

—Buenos días. —dijo Ino. Le respondí de igual manera, me miró con cara extrañada. —¿Irás a entrenar? —dijo. —No, iré a corre —dije. Le di un sorbo a mi taza, después la dejé un momento en la mesa donde Ino estaba sentada para hacerme una cola con la liga que había tomado del baño. Ino me miraba mientras me peinaba y entonces me preguntó —: Sakura, ¿No vas a preguntarme a que fue Sasuke al hospital el día de ayer? —preguntó. Baje mis brazos de mi cabeza cuando termine de peinarme. De lo apurada y nerviosa que me encontraba por salir del hospital había dejado pasar por alto el hecho de que Sasuke había ido al hospital a consulta, tal vez sus ojos…

Me senté en una silla frente a ella y volví a tomar la taza entre mis manos. —¿Pasa algo malo con él? —Dije. El tono de mi voz fue de preocupación y se hizo notar.

—Nada en especial, solo fue a un chequeo de rutina o eso es lo que dice. —dijo.

Estaba robándole una cucharada de su cereal cuando escuche que dijo: "_eso es lo que él dice". _Levanté la mirada de su plato y la miré a ella, me miraba con una media sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo, volví la mirada al plato e hice como si no me importara, me metí la cuchara con cereal a la boca y le pregunté con la boca llena. —¿Por qué crees que haya ido con un pretexto al hospital? —dije.

—No sé, me pareció que quería ver a alguien. —dijo. Le di el último sorbo a mi café y me levante de la mesa. —Y según tú, ¿A quién iría a ver Sasuke? —dije.

—A ti —dijo. Me quede estática por un momento— ¿Por qué iría a verme a mí? —dije.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Ino. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta para Salir del departamento. —Nos vemos más tarde— dije. Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Afuera casi no había movimiento a excepción de las personas que habían empezado a abrir sus puestos. Estiré un poco las piernas y empecé a correr al campo de entrenamiento número 8.

Como había deducido, el campo de entrenamiento estaba solo. Comúnmente este campo siempre se encontraba desolado; Era usado usualmente para estirar el cuerpo como correr, pero las veces que había pasado por aquí, había visto que era un punto de encuentros románticos, _¡agg! ._Busque a mí alrededor para ver si no interrumpía a algunos amantes, pero el lugar estaba completamente solo, claro a excepción de mí aunque, quien se citaría a esta hora de la mañana, aún ni siquiera salía el sol, no creo sea la hora ideal para ese tipo de encuentros. Estiré el cuerpo unos y una vez terminado, empecé a trotar. El día era muy agradable, el aire corría fresco, los pájaros cantaban y yo no pude escoger mejor día que hoy para salir a correr.

Estaba tratando de concentrar en lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, pero de repente Sasuke ya estaba instalado en mí mente, haciendo presión en ella una y otra vez. Me paré en seco y mis manos tomaron mi cabeza sacudiéndola como si eso fuera a vaciar mi mente, empecé a correr. Pero ni siquiera correr, sacudir la cabeza, saltar, incluso si me rompiera la cabeza dudo que deje de pensarlo o quizás sí, tendría que probar esa posibilidad…

Mi mente estaba recordando lo que había pasado en la misión días atrás…

_Flash back_

—_Muchas gracias por haber traído a mi esposo sano y salvo._ _—dijo una anciana que en ese momento se encontraba inclinándose hacía enfrente. _

_La casa en la que nos encontrábamos era muy grande, ahora comprendía porque el cliente había exigido que lo escoltaran ninjas jounins sin importar la suma de dinero que tendría que pagar. _

—_No hay ningún problema con eso señora, para eso fuimos contratados _—_dijo Kakashi, que había sido nombrado capitán del equipo, luego estábamos Sasuke y yo quienes conformábamos el equipo. Naruto había querido formar parte, pero por ser una misión que trataba solamente de escoltar a un pobre anciano, tuvo que quedarse a atender asuntos más importantes en la aldea. _

_El anciano que hasta este momento se había encontrado en silencio dejando que su esposa hablara dijo_—: _en señal de agradecimiento a mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría que se quedaran a pasar la noche en nuestro humilde hogar _—_dijo. Enserio ¿dijo humilde?, que no ha visto semejante tamaño de casa que tiene. La anciana me vio que tenía una ceja levantada y se rió de mí. Rápidamente cambié mi semblante, por uno más serio. _

_Por otro lado, la idea de poder dormir en una cama era demasiado tentadora, aunque la misión hubo transcurrido bien y sin ningún problema, fue un recorrido muy largo de tres días. Además tendríamos que acampar, y acampar con Sasuke aún estando Kakashi con nosotros me ponía nerviosa. Kakashi que estaba un paso más enfrente hablo._

—_No queremos causar molestias, nuestra misión aquí ha terminado, entre más luego salgamos sería mejor _—_dijo. _

_La anciana debió de haber notado mi desilusión porque dijo_—:_ Insisto, esta noche dicen que habrá una tormenta, sería muy inoportuno acampar al aire libre, además estoy segura que para la señorita es muy incomodo estar acampando tan seguido. Sonreí, esta señora me caía muy bien._

—_Unm,_ _ está bien, no creo que haya problema si nos retrasamos un poco _—_dijo Kakashi. La anciana me sonrió de una manera amigable._

_En el transcurso del día la pareja de ancianos nos había tratado muy bien y la estadía en su "humilde hogar" transcurría de forma agradable. Yo entre más conocía la casa más me gustaba. El patio trasero era el que mayor atraía mi atención, tenía un estanque, y sobre éste había un pequeño puente que estaba conectado de extremo con extremo, flores de muchos tipos lo adornaban y más apartado había un gran árbol en el que colgaba un columpio._

_Cuando se llego la noche, ya había tomado un baño y una hora antes había disfrutado de una deliciosa cena preparada por la anfitriona. En este momento me encontraba acostada sobre una cama tan reconfortante, pero ni lo reconfortante que era podía lograr que conciliara el sueño porque lo que había dicho la anciana sobre que habría una tormenta había resultado ser cierto, afuera estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte; las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana de la habitación en la que me encontraba sola, a cada uno nos habían dado un cuarto, como si fueran pocas todas las molestias que se habían tomado por nosotros. _

_Y por si fuera poco estaba el hecho de que unos días antes de este misión, habían vuelto a aparecer las mariposas en mi estómago, nuevamente provocadas por Sasuke Uchiha y que para mí, Sakura Haruno, no era más que algo de lo que tendría que pasar yo sola, como si hubiera vuelta años atrás y a consiguiente no veía la razón porque ahora fuera "Sakura y Sasuke". Nuestro estatus siempre sería "Sakura, Sasuke"._

_Un trueno había iluminado toda la habitación y el fuerte ruido hizo que temblara la ventana. Me levanté de la cama a sabiendas de que ya no podría dormir por lo menos si la tormenta de afuera no cesaba. Salí de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y empecé a caminar por el pasillo de puntitas hasta llegar al jardín trasero, realmente era un lugar hermoso podía respirar el olor a lluvia y sentir el aire fresco golpear mi cara, era demasiado relajante. Me senté en el portal y ahí estuve durante un rato; la tormenta ya se había calmado un poco pero aún así seguía lloviendo mucho, me mantuve viendo cómo caían y se mezclaban las gotas en el agua del estanque, hasta que escuche un ruido a mis espaldas provocando que el encanto se rompiera, obligándome a ponerme de pié. Entonces ya en postura, vi una sombra a la cual estuve a punto de golpear si no fuera porque luego salió de las sombras y pude ver que era Sasuke. Relajé mi postura tensa y debido a la poca luz que había se me dificultó verlo bien, y fue hasta que él se acerco -mucho- cuando pude verlo mejor; lo miré a los ojos, eso ojos tan oscuros en los que uno se podía perder, me estaban mirando de igual manera y pude sentir lo más profundo de ella._

—_Sasuke, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —pregunté. Pero no hubo respuesta. Desde que habíamos salido de la aldea no lo he escuche decir ni una sola palabra ni tampoco me había dirigido a él, y hasta ahora que lo hacía no me daba ninguna respuesta y eso provocaba que me diera un ataque de nervios. Estuve a punto de soltar otra palabra cuando de repente tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó; las mariposas se convirtieron en chispas y dejé de pensar._


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Volví a la realidad de golpe cuando sentí que me golpeaba contra algo _o alguien_. Me volví y a quien vi fue nada más y nada menos que al protagonista de mis pensamientos, él que me hace cavilar a tal punto que siento que casi pierdo la cabeza; a veces creo que mis pensamientos suelen ser tan fuertes y escandalosos que las personas a mi alrededor pueden llegar a escucharme.

—Sasuke… —dije esto más para mí misma, me escuche tan estúpida, que me alegré que fuera más un susurro. La sudadera sin mangas que llevaba puesta, no hacía más que mostrar sus grandes brazos trabajados. ¡_Oh mi Dios!_

¿Era esto enserio?, desde cuando las coincidencias sucedían con Sasuke. En los años de mi adolescencia, salía a la calle esperanzada en poder encontrármelo, cuando los días en los que no teníamos misiones se alargaban tanto, era cuando, entonces sí, juntaba mis manos implorando—: Por favor, que por lo menos pueda verle de lejos —solía pedirle al destino con tanto fervor. Y así era que rara vez mi petición fuera escucha. Pero ahora era diferente, yo me escondía de él, literalmente. Mi ansiedad de encontrármelo antes en el pasado era la misma de la que ahora tengo de no querer encontrármelo, y pensé que tal vez mi propia cabeza estaba jugando conmigo.

Él se paró cuando notó que yo había parado de correr, me miró fijo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Como no había dicho ni una palabra dije—: Perdón, no te había visto —dije.

—Yo sí —dijo. Su rostro seguía sin expresar nada. Como era siquiera posible que se encontrara tan sereno, cuando yo temblaba como una gallina, como es que…

Me quedé perpleja. —Oh, entonces Decidiste venirte sobre mí porque quisiste ¿es así? —dije.

—En realidad supuse que tú te quitarías del camino —dijo. Mi cara se contrajo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke_ "supuso", _no me he creído ninguna palabra.

—De acuerdo, está bien, lo comprendo _ -mentira- _el hecho de no comprenderle me está provocando que ni siquiera yo misma logre entenderme, cuando a él se le ve tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Sabes que, no es cierto, no lo comprendo ni un pelín, si bien me viste, deberías haberte quitado tú del camino. —me alegré de haber sonado irritada, Sasuke tendría que hacerse a la idea de que no siempre iba a escuchar salir bonitas palabras de mis labios.

Sasuke me miró con el ceño fruncido y confuso, debió de haberse sentido desubicado por el tono en que le hable y para mí eso era ganancia.

—Porque no mejor de en lugar de estar tú siempre entre las nubes, empiezas a pisar tierra, bien te hace falta —dijo. Si bien me encontraba enojada ya, la actitud con lo que me había contestado no hacía más que empeorar mi humor. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar y que mi enojo saldría de mis labios en forma de insultos, pero no quería que Sasuke supiera el efecto que causa en mí, ni si quiera si se trata de enojo. Respire hondo y hice mis más grande esfuerzo por tranquilizarme.

—Pero qué me dices del incidente que paso en la misión, ¿Supusiste, o estabas experimentando con algo? porque realmente no logro encajar las piezas en mi cabeza sobre lo que paso ese día, si fueras tan amable de…

—Adiós Sakura —dijo y siguió su camino. Ni siquiera me había dejado de terminar de hablar cuando ya se había ido. No trató de asimilar en evadir el tema. Estaba muy indignada y le dije, no, le grité algo que nunca me hubiera creído que le dijera —: ¡IDIOTA! —grité. Él solo siguió corriendo pero alzó la mano y la agitó de manera de despedida.

Deja caer mis brazos que hasta entonces los había tenido levantados a los lados, busque a mí alrededor para ver si en realidad estaba sola en el campo, pero no vi a nadie. De donde diablos había salido Sasuke y porque precisamente tenía que ser él con el que tendría la casualidad de encontrarme. Lancé un suspiro fuerte y me senté de cuclillas, tomé entre mis manos la cabeza y la escondí entre mis piernas. —Esto no puede estar pasándome —dije. Si las cosas seguían así, definitivamente tendría que cortarme la cabeza y de paso arrancarme el corazón, para así no sentir nada definitivamente por ese maldito Uchiha.

Llegue desde el campo de entrenamiento al departamento corriendo, no quería encontrármelo de nuevo, así que no me detuve por nada hasta que estuve frente a la puerta del departamento, cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue tirarme sobre el sillón de la sala de espaldas y como había dejado la luz encendida al entrar, tomé un cojín y lo puse sobre mi cabeza. Una vez recostada sin el menor ruido y movimiento, fui consciente de que mi corazón aún seguía latiendo desmedidamente por lo sucedido de hace rato; tenía miedo, miedo a la presencia de Sasuke, pero para ser más precisa, miedo a lo que provocaba en mí.

A los pocos minutos de que mi corazón de fue estabilizando, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y caer en un sueño, que fue interrumpido por mi tono de llamada. Estiré mi brazo hacia atrás de mi cabeza donde mi teléfono estaba junto a la lámpara de noche. Lo metí bajo el cojín y en el identificador aparecia el nombre de Ino, mire la hora y contesté interrumpiendo el quinto timbrazo.

—Solamente llevas dos horas fuera del departamento cuando ya estas llamando para preguntar qué habrá de comer —dije.

—_**Mira, que bien te ha sentada salir a correr esta mañana, tal vez deberías considerar dejar esa parte de tu rutina**__**—dijo ino.**_

Sabía que Ino lo estaba diciendo de juego, pero eso no quiso decir que yo no me lo tomara enserio, lo ocurrido de estaba mañana me hizo pensar que hay una gran posibilidad de que en la rutina de Sasuke, también incluya salir a correr todas las mañanas y eso significaba volver a repetir lo ocurrido de hace una hora.

—_**Holaaaa, frente aterriza de una buena veeez —gritó Ino a través de la bocina del celular. **_

—Pollo a la plancha — dije con la intención de acortar la conversación, para así poder subir corriendo al baño, tomar una ducha, dormir y perder conciencia de mi misma por unas horas.

—_**En realidad no hablaba para preguntar que habrá de comer, pero gracias por el dato, suena delicioso —dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.**_

A fin de cuentas, terminé yo misma alargando más la conversación.

Escuché que soltaba más risas por el teléfono y simplemente me limité a esperar que terminara su ataque de risa y esperar a que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Unos segundos más y escuche como se aclaraba la voz y cambiando su tono a uno más firme _**—:Sakura Haruno, ¿Tienes un pretendiente y no me habías dicho nada?, las flores que te mandó están lindísimas. —dijo. **_

En ese momento me había cambiado de posición resbalándose un poco el celular de mi oído, por lo que solo pude alcanzar a escuchar bien _pretendiente y flores. —_No me hubiera imaginado que Sai fuera tan detallista —dije.

—_**Sakura, ni siquiera me has puesto atención, las flores te las han mandado a ti, la tarjeta tiene tu nombre, pero no dice de parte de quién es, son Rosas rosas, tus favoritas. Sai sabe que mis favoritas son las rojas —dijo.**_

Me senté en el sillón y le dije —: Seguro que son de otra Sakura, no tengo ningún pretendiente y si lo tuviera... no sé, no tengo idea de quien las habrá mandado, de segura se habrán equivocado —

—_**Tanto tú como yo y toda la aldea sabemos que no hay otra Sakura Haruno, deja de hacerte la idiota. Todas las enfermeras no paran de preguntarme por quien te las ha mando—dijo.**_

— ¿Estás segura que no dice quien las mandó? —Pregunté. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría haber mandado aquel ramo. Una vez, Lee trato de regarme uno, pero lo rechace de la manera más amable posible y le hice prometer que no volviera a tener ese tipo de detalles conmigo. Desde entonces no había vuelta a intentar obsequiarme algo, por lo menos en plan romántico.

—_**Segura frente, sé leer ¿sabes? Pero tengo un nombre que podría ponerle a la persona que te mandó este ramo "admirador secreto"…**_

—Déjalo Ino, estoy segura de que fue algún paciente que se sintió con la necesidad de agradecerme, fin de la historia, ves que no hay necesidad de complicar las cosas. — rodé los ojos ante la obviedad de la situación.

— _**¿Entonces les dices a todos tus pacientes cuáles son tus flores favoritas? —dijo.**_

—Es casualidad, cualquiera puede llegar y regalarte Rosas rosas —dije

—_**Por Dios Sakura, tan difícil te resulta que alguien quiera pretenderte, eres una chica hermosa y cualquiera quisiera salir contigo —dijo esto último con irritación.**_

Agaché la mirada y me quedé observando la alfombra. Ino tenía razón, me estaba haciendo la difícil, y era por el hecho de que Sasuke nunca había volteado a verme, eso me hacía pensar que algo estaba mal en mí. Pero era mentira por qué a pesar de estar tremendamente enamorada de él, Lee y Naruto siempre estaban tratando de hacerme sentir especial, pero yo nunca pude ofrecerles nada más que mí amistad e intentar siempre ayudarlos, por lo menos para sentir que les devuelvo un poquito a comparación de los que ellos me daban.

—_**Tengo que colgar, se han acumulado los pacientes, nos vemos en un rato, chao —dijo esto último y colgó.**_

Me levanté del sillón y me fui directo a la cama, la ducha podía esperar hasta más al rato, pero en cambio, sentir la unión de mi cabeza con la almohada no.

Era la doceava vez que miraba la tarjeta al frente y atrás, y aún así seguía diciendo únicamente "Sakura Haruno" con una cursiva muy elegante. La letra "S" llamaba particularmente mi atención, me parecía que la había visto en alguna parte, no estaba del todo concentrada en recordar en donde, las flores robaban toda mi atención; no parecía un simple ramo como me había dicho Ino por teléfono, técnicamente lo era, pero es que era grandísimo, hasta ahora no había visto uno de ese tamaño, las rosas eran muy hermosas y su olor inundaba todo el consultorio.

— ¿Te las llevaras al departamento o las dejaras aquí? —preguntó Ino.

—Me las llevaré al departamento —dije decidida. —Si las dejo aquí, no faltan los pacientes curiosos que hagan preguntas. Tomé una Rosa y la puse bajo mi nariz; me encantaba su olor fresco y la suavidad de los pétalos, era la representación de la delicadeza. Volví a plantearme la pregunta sobre quién la habría mandado y con ella el mismo signo de interrogante como respuesta.

—Sakura ¿estás segura que no tienes ni la menor idea de quién te la habrá mandado? —siguió Ino insistiendo. —No crees que pudo haber sido Lee —dijo.

—No, Lee ya no muestra ese tipo de interés por mí. Deberíamos dejar este asunto de sobre quien mandó las flores, estoy del todo segura que las ha mandado un paciente queriendo agradecerme y que estamos aquí tú y yo quebrándonos la cabeza por nada —dije.

—Pues a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que te _no_ te las ha mandado un paciente con la intención de _agradecer, _me parece mucho la casualidad que hayan sido tus flores favoritas las que te mandaron y, déjame decirte que como hija de los dueños de una florería esas rosas no están nada baratas en esta temporada, si hubiera sido un paciente agradeciendo estoy segura que te hubieran comprada cualquier flor barata que encontrara, o simplemente arrancarla de un jardín —dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ino podría tener la razón, tanto sí como si no. Pero a mí ya me había enfadado seguir hablando del tema e iba darlo por terminado.

Me senté en el escritorio y cruce los brazos sobre la mesas, dándole a entender a Ino que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Dio un suspiro fuerte, había captado que el tema estaba terminado _por hoy. _Se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó en el perchero remplazándola por su bolsa.

—Está bien Sakura dejémoslo por hoy, pero estoy segura que el tema de _no es un paciente quien te mandó las flora vs un paciente que mandó las flores_ volverá a surgir y ten por seguro que no va a hacer porque yo lo mencione. Nos vemos en el departamento —se acercó y me plantó un beso en la frente y por supuesto lo hizo con la intención de molestar. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir me sacó la lengua.

—Sigue así niña y, Sai tendrá que llevarte al parque en vez de una cita —tuve que alzar la voz para que me escuchara y supe que así fue porque escuche su risa en el pasillo.

Por fin completamente sola me recosté más en la silla, faltaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las consultas de la tarde. Observaba la pared blanca del consultorio cuando de repente empezó a tomar forma; un rostro, el más perfecto de todos, Sasuke. Que más me quedaba, ¿fingir que no sentía nada y tratar de convencerme de mi mentira? Eso era de lo que más harta me encontraba: fingir. Y luego estaba el beso, ese beso, mi primer y único beso con Sasuke. ¡SHIT! eso ni siquiera ayudaba en nada, quien era él para venir y ayudar a mi cerebro a confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. La cobardía no dejaba que saliera a buscarlo y preguntarle porque había hecho lo que hizo.

Los golpes de la puerta se hicieron presentes y apareció una enfermera con la lista de mis primeros pacientes del día.

—Si sigue mis indicaciones tal y como se las he dicho, pronto comenzará a sentirse mejor.

—Muchas gracias doctora — el anciano se levantó del asiento y salió por la puerta.

Aunque en la tardes las consultas eran pocas, las horas se me hacían más largas, debido a la poca actividad que había. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y las consultas terminaban a las diez de la noche. Me levanté del escritorio y empecé a ordenar el equipo médico. En ese momento una enfermera entró sin antes haber tocado la puerta, alcé mi vista de lo que estaba haciendo y entonces la enfermera dijo —: Sakura-sama, Sasuke Uchiha está aquí para recoger sus resultados, ¿lo hago pasar? —dijo.

—¡NOOO! —grité. La pobre enfermera pegó un salto ante tan agresiva respuesta. —Digo... no puede, Ino es con quien lo atendió, además mi turno está por terminar, dígale que vuelva cuando ella esté en su turno —dije. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y aun extrañada con mi actitud se retiró.

El hecho de que Sasuke estuviera afuera esperando por pasar a consulta, me había provocado que mis piernas se pusieran a temblar y como no, el corazón se había puesto a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal. Corrí a ponerle seguro a la puerta, si antes de niña me humillaba andado tras de Sasuke, ahora era el más vivo ejemplo de la cobardía.

Se llegaron las diez y gracias a Dios no llegó ningún otro paciente que hiciera que quitara el seguro y abriera la puerta. Me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y a salir lo más rápidamente posible, en mi opinión, estaba siendo muy valiente en permitirme salir del consultorio, si por mí fuera podría quedarme a pasar la noche en ella, además el sillón que se encontraba allí no estaba del todo mal y recuerdo haber guardado una manta en el armario, con eso podría apañármelas para toda la noche.

Busqué con la vista en todos los pasillos una figura alta con cabello negro, pero en éstos sólo había enfermeras que iban de un lado para otro y algunas personas que estaban de visita a ver a familiares o amigos internos. Shizune que era el médico de guardia debería ya de haber llegado, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Me dirigí un poco más segura a la salida del hospital despidiéndome con un movimiento de mano con las enfermeras que me topaba, cuando pasé por recepción me despedí de igual manera de Mikono que estaba detrás de este. Mikono al verme me hizo señas para que me acercara, una vez frente a ella me dijo —: Sakura-sama, Sasuke Uchiha me dejo un mensaje para usted —dijo. Sacó una hoja doblada de un cajón y me la entregó.

_¿Te escondes de mí? _Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. La nota únicamente decía eso. Yo sabía que quería intimidarme y lo estaba logrando. Entonces me pude dar cuenta de algo al mirar atentamente la letra de Sasuke.

—Sakura-sama ¿pasa algo malo?— Mikono me había sacado de mi letargo al ver mi cara tan seria. Le sonreí tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que tenía en ese momento, guardé la nota en mi bolso.

—Si estoy bien, nos vemos mañana— me despedí por última vez y salí del hospital.


	4. Capítulo 4

4

Me senté de nuevo frente al televisor de la sala, pero ahora con una taza de té en mi mano derecha y, en la izquierda traía la tarjeta que había llegado con las flores y la nota que me había dejada Sasuke en recepción. Cuando había llegado al departamento estaba completamente obscuro y una vez que hube encendido la luz divisé una nota en la mesa que había dejado Ino diciendo que volvería hasta tarde y que por lo tanto yo volvería tomar el turno de la mañana.

Maldita frente, tendría que levantarme mucho más temprano si quería ir a correr por la mañana, pero viéndolo de otro modo, la posibilidad de toparme de nuevo con Sasuke era menor. Estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que dejar de correr y esconderme de él, pero por el momento no, y aunque quisiera permanecer para siempre alejada de su círculo, sabía que era imposible. Me quitaba el sueño la sola idea de pensar que podrían mandarnos a una misión juntos, de nuevo…

Tomé un sorbo del té y deje la taza en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón y subí los pies sobre ésta. La televisión que se encontraba encendida no llamaba para nada mi atención, puesto que solo la había encendido para escuchar otras voces además de la de mi cabeza. La nota y la tarjeta están en ambas manos mías, estaba tratando de comparar ambas caligrafías y a pesar de que una era formal y la otra podría decirse que informal, tenían un gran parecido, me era muy evidente la similitud de las letras s que se encontraban en_ "Sakura_ y _escondes", _mi ceño se había fruncido inconscientemente por lo concentrada que me encontraba en mi labor y después de unos minutos de observar aquellas caligrafías, baje ambas manos a mi regazo y lacé un suspiro al aire como si hubiera estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico. Y aunque me sintiera con la energía de correr kilómetros o de lanzar objetos pesados, mi mente estaba exhausta. Deje la nota y la tarjeta a un lado, volví a tomar la taza en mis manos y le dí un sorbo largo. Observé el líquido verde de la taza como si la respuesta a toda mis preguntas se encontrar allí dentro; pensaba en las flores y en la nota que me había dejado Sasuke y su posible relación entre ambas cosas, pero mi obstinación seguía diciéndome que Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con las flores y en lo verídico que sonaba. Cansada y harta de tanto pensar, hice un esfuerzo por concentrarme en la televisión y así fue hasta que encontré una película.

A las once la puerta se abrío y dejo ver a Ino y a Sai que iban entrando, la reacción de Ino fue de sorpresa y no comprendí porque hasta que dijo—: Sakura, pensé que estarías con Lee, no se supone que saldrías a cenar con él? —dijo.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y salté del sillón, derramé el líquido que tenía la taza y me calló en el regazo, de no ser que el té se hubiera enfriado, ahora estuviera llorando por una quemadura. Corrí hasta mi teléfono celular a revisar los mensajes de texto y efectivamente tenía uno de Lee. —_Sakura, te veo a las once y media en el Bonsai. Tal vez sea algo tarde pero me retrase en algunos asuntos, la noche es joven, al igual que nosotros. — _Solté un suspiro de alivio_, _por lo menos tenía media hora para correr y arreglarme. Subí disparada pero a media escalera recordé que Ino y Sai estaban presentes.

—Hola Sai, perdón por no saludarte cuando entraron—dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa característica de él, que por lo regular no parecían sinceras, pero desde que empezó todo este asunto con Ino, tenía la impresión de que se habían vuelto más verdaderas. —Ino, Podrías acompañarme un momento arriba —dije. Ino miró de soslayo a Sai —Ss...si —susurró. Me siguió por las escaleras y una vez en la planta alta entramos a mi cuarto.

Miré a Ino que aún tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, este asunto me parecía de lo más divertido, ya que nunca había visto a Ino apenada por una situación, pensé un momento más tratando de recordar y no, en definitiva, Ino Yamanaca estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era la timidez.

Quise sonreír con la intención de relajarla por la condición en que se encontraba, pero el querer aprovecharme por la situación era más fuerte que el papel que debía desempeñar de amiga considerada.

—Entonces, tú y Sai iban ah… — Mi risa salió inconscientemente, provocando que Ino intensificara su color escarlata.

—No te pongas pesada Sakura, solo venía a acompañarme al departamento, no sé qué clase de cosas pasarían por tu mente —Rodó los ojos pensativamente. —Íbamos sólo a conversar, no nos apetecía ir a otro lugar y, además pensé que estarías con Rock Lee —dijo. La actitud de Ino era tan novedosa y se veía tan encantadora. Pero no podía seguir parada sin moverme, a menos que no quisiera llegar a la hora en que me había citado Lee.

—Está bien, tal vez te crea y, eso pasará cuando Naruto deje de comer ramen —le dije.

Me dirigí a mi armario a sacar ropa logrando ocultar una risita discreta. Cuando abrí las puertas del closet, una almohada golpeó en mi cabeza, me giré de nuevo a con Ino, esta me sacó la lengua y salió por la puerta dejándome sola, al igual que en el hospital. Supe que al día siguiente Ino me reprendería, cuando estuviéramos a solas y no ahora que Sai estaba en la planta baja. Pero es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de incomodarla, si bien es ella la que siempre encuentra la oportunidad de fastidiarme. Me volvía hacia al armario nuevamente, pero ahora sin tratar de ocultar la risa que salía de mí en ese momento, y entonces, en medio de mi carcajeo recordé que solo contaba con menos de media hora para tomar un baño, tratar de ponerme presentable y correr a mi cita, todo en tan solo veinte minutos. Después de una rápida selección de un conjunto, decidí ponerme una blusa simple manga larga, falda de mezclilla y mis queridísimas botas marrón.

A las once con cuarenta y dos minutos, me encontraba cruzando la entrada del restaurante que al parecer no sólo era eso, sino además un bar en el segundo piso. Me detuve un momento en la entrada e inspeccioné el lugar en busca de Lee, por un momento pensé que estaría en el bar, pero al fondo lo visualicé haciéndome señas. Un mesero se acercó a mí con la intención de ofrecerme una mesa, le indiqué en donde me estaba esperando Lee y tuvo la consideración de acompañarme hasta ella. Una vez en la mesa el mesero se retiró sin antes recordarnos que allí estaba para cualquier cosa que se nos ofreciera.

—Siento que esto fuera tan tarde, pero es viernes y además tenemos la llama de la juventud aún encendida —dijo Sai.

—Está bien, creo que si no fuera por Ino yo no estuviera aquí, lo había olvidado por completo.

— De alguna u otra manera estuvieras aquí, yo hubiera ido por ti si no te hubieras presentado. Porque esta no es una cena cualquiera, te voy a presentar a alguien especial.

—Bien y entonces… ¿es especial porque es invisible?

Lee se rio ante en mi comentario tan tonto. —No, no es invisible, de ser así no hubiera utilizado la palabra especial, sino más bien… sobrenatural.

—Veamos, si no es así, entonces el mesero llegará con una caja de regalo de donde saldrá una persona diciendo _"Sorpresa"_ y he ahí de donde viene la palabra especial. —dije.

—Por Dios Sakura, espera un momento para que sepas porque me dirijo a ella como alguien especial, aunque es como si literalmente hubiera salido de una caja de regalo. Lee sonreía, sonreía con la misma estúpida sonrisa que Ino había traído puesta toda la semana.

— "_Ella_"… entonces hablamos de una chica. Porque me estoy enterando de esto hasta ahora, ¿todo eso paso durante los días que estuve de misión?

—No por supuesto que no, uno no se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana, la conocí hace tiempo cuando nos asignaron juntos en una misión en equipo y desde entonces… empezaba mis días pensando en ella.

Me gustaba el nuevo Lee que tenía frente mí, aunque él siempre estaba lleno de energía, podía percibir el efecto de la flecha de cupido, si no lo sabré yo que vivo con una víctima que no hace más que hablar de Sai. Y luego yo que tenía problemas con propietario de dicha flecha, que pareciera como si cupido no hubiera utilizado su arco para flecharme, sino como si estuviera manejado la flecha como un puñal con el cual estuviera apuñalándome una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin dejar de surtir efecto en mí. Y además, recientemente sentía como si el efecto de esos pinchazos fueran más penetrantes.

— ¿Enamorado? Perdona, aun no logro entender por qué sé de esto hasta ahora.

No es como si estuviera enojada en serio por esa tontería. Pero Lee es una persona importante para mí y un amigo incondicional. Me parece inaceptable que no haya estado presenciando los momentos en los cuales lo asaltaban los primeros indicios de enamoramiento. Y eso debido a que tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo en mi mundo imaginario de "Sasuke y yo" _(repito: imaginario)_ que ni siquiera he prestado atención a mí alrededor.

¡Pero vamos! Ino se la pasa dando vueltas y saltando por todo el departamento con la estúpida sonrisa impresa en la cara, manifestando lo duro que le ha pegado el amor. Era imposible que hasta yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo enamorada que esta.

Lee era de ese tipo de persona, dejaba relucir su estado de ánimo y era fácil de percibir. Por lo que ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba enamorándose?

—Lo siento, ¿me creerías si te dijera que tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que la quería?

—Lee, ni siquiera tienes porque disculparte, y sí te creo — Solté un suspiro cuando al mismo tiempo recargaba mis codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba mi cabeza sobre mis manos. — O estas en las nubes o te encargas de que todo mundo sepa que estás enamorado como lo hace Ino.

—Escuche sobre cómo fue la proposición que le hizo, ahora Sai es popular entre las chicas por ser un romántico empedernido —dijo.

—Sí, solo falta que empiece a leer libros eróticos… —murmuré eso más para mí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo Sakura?

—No, nada que fuera importante, y cómo se llama "tú chica afortunada"

—Ayame.

Mi Dios, era como si al pronunciar su nombre le salieran corazones de los labios. Extendí mi brazo sobre la mesa para poder alcanzar su mano.

—Lee, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien quieras y te corresponda, ¿Por qué si te corresponde, verdad? —dije. Yo sabía que sí, pero trate de poner mi mejor cara de duda sólo para vacilar.

—Gracias al cielo si Sakura. —suspiró como si se hubiera liberado de una preocupación.

Minutos más tarde, pude darle el gusto bueno a Ayame; era bonita, cabello color castaño y ojos azules. Y lo más destacable en ella, era lo mucho que se le notaba cuanto quería a Lee. Manteníamos pláticas entre ella y yo en las cuales Lee solo escuchaba. La cena estaba deliciosa y el ambiente del lugar era de lo más agradable. Me sentí rejalada después de haber pasado unos días de tención y agotamiento mental.

El restaurante tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban mirar hacia el exterior e interior. El lugar estaba lleno a pesar de ser tarde; había grupos de amigos y una que otra pareja en su burbuja que pareciera que les proporcionaba intimidad en medio de todo el alboroto que se escucha en todas las mesas. También se podía escuchar el eco de la música del bar que estaba en la parte de arriba.

—Aún no me puedo creer como es que lo rechazaste tan cruelmente —dijo. Ayame abrazaba el brazo de Lee afectuosamente y él sostenía una de sus manos con el mismo sentimiento. —Aunque debo de admitir que en la manera en que te le declaraste suena aterradora. Definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que lo hiciste conmigo —dijo.

—Me gustaría escuchar cómo fue eso, por favor —dije.

—Chicas, enserio que no es necesario…

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy ansiosa por escuchar esa historia —dije. Ayame se levantó de su silla. —Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, cariño. No te pongas pesado.

—Sí, divirtiendo a cuestas mías…

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño unos momentos. Ayame se alejó esquivando las mesas. Recargué mi espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla y miré a Lee con una sonrisa de aprobación. —Es muy linda, me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien como a ella.

—Sakura… —Lee no termino de hablar. Su mirada estaba puesta atrás de mí y su rostro había adoptado una expresión seria. Espere, a que regresara la mirada a mí y lo hizo; era una mirada sería y de preocupación, pareciera que trataba de advertirme algo. Su mirada volvió atrás de mí y yo traté de girar mi cabeza lo más discretamente posible. Entonces pensé que ojalá nunca me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo. En la entrada del restaurante esta Naruto y atrás de él estaba Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos como siempre. Y a me cuestioné ¿Cómo podía estar enamora de un tipo asi, que pareciera que traía un grano en el trasero todo el tiempo?

Naruto se encontraba hablando con un mesero, mientras Sasuke sólo estaba cruzado de brazos atrás de éste. Cuando por fin termino de al perecer pedirle indicaciones al mesero. Le hecho una mirada a todo el lugar y al vernos a Lee y a mí se le ensancho una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eeeh, chicos —grito agitando un brazo en el aire. Gracias a Dios había mucho bullicio en el lugar lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto no llamara la atención.

Tuve que apartar la mirada porque además de Naruto, Sasuke también se había percatado de que nos encontrábamos ahí. Sabía que Naruto se estaba acercando hacía nosotros, pero lo que en realidad me ponía de nervios era si Sasuke también…

Miré a Lee y éste me dio una sonrisa. —Sakura-chan, no me digas que le has dado una oportunidad a cejas de azotador y haz aceptado salir con él — Naruto se recargo en el respaldo de mi silla.

—En realidad…

—Después de todo el que persevera alcanza, no lo crees Naruto, tu más que nadie debe de saber eso —dijo Lee.

—Más bien pienso que Sakura-chan cayó rendida ante tus cejas demasiado pobladas.

—Naruto…

—Es broma, es broma Sakura-chan. Sé que cejotas está saliendo con Ayame. Soy mejor que cupido haciendo parejas en las misiones, a que si — Sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—Sólo espero que no te tomes enserio el papel de ayudante de cupido.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, a ti también puedo ayudarte a…

—Ni lo sueñes, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, te lo advierto Naruto.

—Entendido mujer, no es necesario que te alteres — se reincorporo y fijo la visa en dirección hacia donde, gracias a Dios, Sasuke debía de haber permanecido, ya que no se acercó a la mesa al igual que Naruto, busqué el mismo lugar al igual que él, en donde en efecto Sasuke seguía parado; cruzado de brazos y con un semblante enojado. Pareciera que no se hubiera movido ningún centímetro desde que entro al restaurante, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez tenía la expresión más dura en el rostro.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí cómo un agradable hormigueo me recorría la espalda. Admito que me encanta observar esos ojos negros cuando la oportunidad se me presentaba. Hay personas que, por no decir la mayoría, le temen a la oscuridad, pero en cambio para mí, la oscuridad de sus ojos, era como si algo dentro de ellos me llamase y podía pasar horas y horas observándolos, pero siempre llegaba el inevitable momento en el que el hechizo bajo con el que me encontraba se rompía, y esta vez fue Naruto quien lo hizo…

—Chicos me tengo que ir, me olvidaba de que Sasuke se pone de mal humor si lo hago esperar, pero qué más da, yo soy el Hokage y él siempre está de malas así que se aguante. Y Lee te recuerdo que yo solo os formé como equipo a Ayame y a ti, no me hago responsable si en este momento le estas engañando con Sakura-chan.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó Lee.

—Es broma, es broma. Pero de todas maneras no se te hace cruel hacerle ha Ayame esto cejotas.

— ¿Me tomas por una zorra baja novios o qué?, Ayame vino aquí con nosotros, ¡cabeza hueca!, solo que esta en los servicios sanitarios.

—Sakura-chan, así que estas de mal tercio, conseguiré alguien con el que puedas salir a una misión y así…

—Si continuas con una palabra más, olvidaré que eres el hokage y no me importará que me manden a la horca por haberte agredido.

—Naruto, Sasuke te está esperando, deberías volver con él —dijo Lee.

—Está bien, nos vemos pronto chicos — Y por fin se fue, gracias a Dios.

—Ese Naruto no cambia, pero aun así, no sé qué haría la aldea entera sin él —dije.

—Sakura —Lee aún observaba en lugar por donde se habían ido Naruto y Sasuke. Tenía una mirada seria…

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Sasuke no dejaba de mirarte y me da la impresión de que algo paso entre ustedes dos, la última vez que te vi te noté extraña y ahora Sasuke te miraba de una manera diferente a otras veces.

¿Primero Ino y ahora Lee?, ¿cómo es que logran darse cuenta?

No sabía si debería de contarle lo sucedido en la misión. "_A pues veras, Sasuke me beso en la última misión ¿A qué es lo más lógico que has escuchado?" _Me había dicho a mí misma que me guardaría lo sucedido para mí, que sólo Sasuke y yo sabríamos lo sucedido en esa misión. De cualquier manera él no se lo contaría a alguien, ¿o sí?

—Siento haber tardado tanto, había una fila enorme para entrar a los sanitarios, hay demasiada gente el día de hoy— Ayame ocupó de nuevo su lugar. Llegó justo a tiempo antes de que soltara toda la verdad. Retomamos el tema que habíamos dejado pendiente y el resto de la velada transcurrió como antes de la llegada de Naruto y Sasuke, sin darle la oportunidad a Lee de abordar el tema de nuevo. Me sentí más aliviada de no estar expuesta a contarle el "_asunto con sasuke_".

—Fue un gusto haberte conocido Ayame, Lee es un gran chico y un gran amigo para mí, sé que estará en buenas manos contigo —dije. Cuando Salimos del restaurante iban a dar las dos de la mañana. Como además el restaurante era un bar y recién había abierto, permanecía abierto hasta tarde, pero generalmente las personas que asistían a estas horas entraban al bar. Caminamos unas cuadras alejándonos del lugar.

—El placer fue mío, había escuchado mucho de ti, así que le pedí a Lee que quedáramos contigo.

—Lamento no decir lo mismo, pero justo unos momentos antes de conocerte, supe de ti y lo tuyo con Lee, tal parece que él si te hablo de mí, pero a mí no de ti —dije cruzada de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero es que no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos, y con eso de que tú e Ino están a cargo del hospital, supongo que al final del día terminan agotadas…

—En realidad no es tan pesado como se escucha, hicimos dos turnos, yo estuve tomando el de la mañana, pero ahora que Ino está saliendo con Sai, me pidió que tomará el de la tarde. Aparte de que las cosas por el hospital han estado muy tranquilas… — dije esto último mientras miraba la hora en la pantalla del celular.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vaya retomando el camino al departamento, nos vemos luego ¿sí?

—Espera, nosotros te acompañaremos —dijo Lee. Ya había avanzado unos pasos, cuando me volví de nuevo hacia ellos. —Olvídalo, tú asegúrate de acompañar Ayame, suficiente tengo con que en el restaurante me hayan visto como un mal tercio.

—No hagas caso de lo que ha dicho Naruto. No puedo dejar que te vayas sola…

— ¿Naruto Hokage? —preguntó Ayame sorprendida.

—Hizo una pequeña aparición cuando tú estabas en los sanitarios —Le respondió Lee.

—Sabes que lo del mal tercio no me lo he tomado enserio y que sólo lo he dicho en broma. ¿Pero en verdad crees que no soy capaz de llegar por mí misma al departamento?

—Sé bien que si lo eres, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si te acompañamos

—Lo miré unos segundos de manera retadora hasta que dijo—: Esta bien, pero estaré esperando un mensaje.

Después de volver a despedirme de Lee y Ayame, retomé el camino de vuelta al departamento. Las calles de Konoha estuvieran completamente a oscuras si no fuera por las lámparas que, aunque no alumbraban por completo, permitían dar paso entre la oscuridad.

De repente, recordé que mañana era sábado y que después de todo no tendría que levantarme temprano, incluso podría ir a correr a la hora que yo quisiera sin tener que tomar en cuenta horarios, pero aun así, definitivamente no iría a la misma hora de hoy. Tal vez Ino esté despierta aún y de ser así, podría llegar a rentar una película, que según sabía la tienda de Videojuegos y DVD cerraba hasta las tres. Comerían palomitas y helado, de solo pensar del nuevo litro de pistache con nuez que se encontraba en el congelador aun sin abrir se le hacía agua a la boca. Y si Ino no se encontraba despierta o estaba indispuesta, podría apañármelas con la sola compañía de las palomitas y el helado…

De repente, de un momento a otro, mi corazón empezó a bombear de manera desenfrenada y las comillas de la sonrisa que me había provocado el entusiasmo por comer helado y palomitas habían desaparecido. También había empezado a sentir escalofríos, no porque estuviera corriendo aire frío, no por hubiera visto algo sobrenatural. Todo lo contrario, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y frente a mí no había un fantasma, si no Sasuke Uchiha de carne y hueso bajo la luz de una lámpara mirándome fijamente.

_**hola! sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero en ningún momento he decidido dejar de escribir esta historia, todo lo contrario ya que me encanta lo que hago y porque sus comentarios son la mejor recompensa que pueda dejar este trabajo, mil gracias y prometo actualizar con mayor rapidez.**_

_**saludos =)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

5

¿Cuántas veces tiene que suceder algo para que se le pueda llamar casualidad, una… dos, tal vez tres? Sean cuantas sean, ya no se me haría raro encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha parado enseguida de mi cama viéndome dormir (sí como no). Siento que después de todo la casualidad del día de hoy, ya no me alarmaría verlo en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Tengo que aclarar que estos encuentros concurrentes los he catalogado yo misma como casualidad, porque eso es lo que parecen ¿cierto? Pero una cosa es decir algo, cuando la realidad es otra. ¿Y de que realidad hablo? Pues no voy a decir "un pajarito me lo dijo" (¿Cuándo mierda se ha visto que un maldito pájaro hable?) Sé que se utiliza para encubrir a una persona que te ha confiado un secreto, pero esta vez no hubo pajarito, o cualquier otra cosa inanimada. Pero por más estúpido que me parezca lo del pajarito, desearía que si lo hubiera, que por lo menos me dijera todo lo que necesito saber, aunque sea de una manera sutil, susurrándome al oído, que viniera y disipara la neblina que se ha ido formando en mi cabeza, que callara las voces que hay en mi cabeza dándole respuestas a todas mis preguntas, y que me dijera que yo tenía la razón, que no es producto de mi imaginación ni nada por el estilo, que en realidad Sasuke sí está ocasionando estos encuentros a los que he llamado casualidad…

Mientras tanto, tenía que actuar lo más natural posible, tenía que dejar de comportarme como una cobarde, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de nervios por tener a Sasuke frente a mí con su vista fija.

La calle desierta a nuestro alrededor, perecía como si estuviéramos en un momento íntimo que sólo compartiéramos nosotros dos, y si en cualquier momento comenzara a llenarse de gente, no nos daríamos cuenta de ello. Pero entonces, el valor que me había faltado, me llegó de repente permitiéndome sentir estar a la altura de su mirada.

Yo sabía que decía la mía, ¿Pero, la de él?

Me preguntaba quién de los dos interrumpiría el contacto visual, cuando escuché que pronunciaba mi nombre —:Sakura —dijo. Y el sonido de su voz (lo juro por Dios) al pronunciar mi nombre sonada a una bella melodía, que resultaba casi igual a una caricia agradable al tacto. _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… _podría escucharlo un sin fin de veces. Pero tenía que despertar del ensueño en el que me había dejado su voz, porque sentí que se acercaba a mí. Cuando estuvo como a un máximo metro frente a mí dijo:

— ¿No se supone que estabas en una cita con Rock Lee?

Una vena saltó de mí frente al escuchar esas palabras. Mi mirada se ensombreció de fastidio. ¿Quién era l para venir a pedir explicaciones, cuando él ni siquiera se molestaba en darlas? ¿Acaso creía que iba adivinar a qué venía el beso de la última vez?

De repente me asaltó la idea loca de besarlo, al fin y al cabo no iba a estar obligada a darle una explicación.

Sí, definitivamente el valor estaba regresando a mí… Pero ese beso sería para otra ocasión.

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, le saqué la vuelta y seguí mi camino ignorándolo completamente.

—No voy a jugar tu juego infantil y seguirte, ¿Estabas en una cita con Rock Lee sí o no?

—Te equivocas si crees que tienes el derecho de venir y hablarme así, además no tengo la obligación de responder a tu pregunta. —me había volteado para hablarle de frente en tono defensivo.

—Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Naruto, sí estaban en una cita.

Naruto de mierda, así que no le dijo que en realidad estábamos con Ayame. Sólo espero que se haya tomado enserio mi advertencia y no quiera jugar a cupido.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Los vi yo mismo, no hubiera hecho falta que Naruto me lo dijera.

—Pues bien —dije.

Retomé mi camino a la tienda de DVD's, que quedaba a sólo dos cuadras. Pero a pesar de que le había dicho mis últimas palabras a Sasuke sabía que caminaba detrás de mí, casi pisándome los talones.

— ¿Bien? No creo que este bien Sakura.

— ¿Qué se supone que no esté bien Sasuke?

—Rock Lee… y tú.

—No veo cuál sea el problema, aunque de cualquier manera no es de tu incumbencia sí ese fuera el caso.

Esto último lo había dejado callado, pero aun así me seguía, con la diferencia de que ahora lo hacía a mi lado.

Entramos a la tienda, y uno de los empleados nos dio la bienvenida. Me dirigí directamente al pasillo donde se encontraba la categoría de comedia, y me dispuse a buscar un título que tuviera una sinopsis que llamara mi atención.

Sasuke seguía a un lado de mí.

Una empleada se había acercado a nosotros y nos había dicho que si necesitábamos ayuda en algo no dudáramos en decirle, aunque esto fue más para Sasuke. Al parecer lo había visto entrar a la tienda y pareciera que se había dispuesto a darle caza.

La mire de reojo y ¡Caray! ni siquiera disimulaba un poco en cómo se lo devoraba con la mirada. Puse los ojos en blanco, me hubiera gustado decirle que besarlo era como saborear tu helado favorito, ¡pero que bah! el helado de pistache con almendras no podría usarlo de ejemplo para compararlo con lo mucho que me había gustado ese beso.

Volví la vista a las opciones de películas que tenía frente a mí y tomé una que llamó mi atención.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí Sasuke, no se supone que estabas con Naruto en el bar?

—Se ha pasado con las copas y dijo que iría con Hinata o algo así. Deja esa película es malísima.

Volteé a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, no creo que seas del tipo que ve películas de comedia, y no debiste dejar que se fuera ebrio, mucho menos que fuera con Hinata a hacerle una visita en su estado…

—Naruto me obligó una vez a acompañarlo a verla. Y además él es el Hokague, puede arreglárselas solo y hacer lo que quiera.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban comprometidos, pero eso no justificaba que pudiera visitarla a esas horas de la noche. Casi podía ver el sonrojo extremo y escuchar el tartamudeo que tendría Hinata al ver a Naruto en su puerta, en estado de ebriedad.

Dejé la película de nuevo en su lugar y me cambié a la sección de terror. Recorrí el estante al igual que el anterior, y esta vez no tarde en encontrar varios títulos que captaran mi atención. La verdad es que prefería este género mil veces que a una típica película romántica, las de terror me causan una sensación de adrenalina que las románicas no, aunque aun así no dejo de tener una película la cual veo cada vez que estoy deprimida o triste y con ganas de llorar a moco tendido. _Holly Kennedy _de _P.D. TE AMO_ era mi compañera de lágrimas.

—No debería Rock Lee acompañarte a casa.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No voy a perderme en el camino.

—Se supone que estaban en una cita ¿no?, él tendría que haberse asegurado de que cruzaras la puerta de tu casa para poder darla por terminada. Me giré hacia él, aún sin creerme lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Sasuke?, te apareces de repente, me exiges que responda a tus preguntas, me sigues y aquí estas, parado frente a mí, diciendo lo que debería haber hecho Lee en una _cita_.

Su mirada que estaba fija en mí, se volvió temblorosa y de sus labios sólo salió un—: hmp.

—"_hmp_", ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?... No, sabes qué, olvídalo. No podría esperar más de ti. Y tampoco esperes a que yo coopere respondiendo a tus preguntas, porque no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, no mientras tú sigas sin darme explicaciones y creo que sabes exactamente a que me refiero…

Le di una última mirada severa, y me dirigí a la caja. Ni siquiera me había fijado en qué película me estaba llevando a casa, pero no quería estar más parada con Sasuke discutiendo por algo que no tenía sentido.

Le tendí al empleado que estaba detrás de la caja la película y un billete y tomé unas palomitas y chocolates que se encontraban en el mostrador.

— ¿"La noche del demonio" es la película que va a rentar?—preguntó.

Joder, había escuchado que esa película daba demasiado miedo.

—Sí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué no me había fijado en qué película escogido?, si intentara regresarla parecería una tonta, y eso era lo menos que esperaba teniendo a Sasuke enseguida. Ahora tendría que pasar un gran susto y además dormir con la lámpara encendida por un tiempo o tal vez escaparme a la habitación de Ino a media noche.

Sasuke estaba caminando de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta de salida. Mientras el empleado me devolvía el cambio y me indicaba el día de entrega de la película. Estaba frustrado, podía notarlo en ese hermoso rostro… no hermoso no. No debería ni podía permitirme ese tipo de pensamiento.

Me acerqué a la salida y él abrió la puerta de cristal amablemente, y le dije un pequeño y casi inaudible gracias. Empecé a caminar hacía el departamento cuando la voz de Sasuke me detuvo.

—Escucha Sakura, hablar para mí no tiene sentido —dijo.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras me giré, pero él ya me había dado la espalda internándose de nuevo en las calles oscuras.

¿Cómo no podía tener sentido hablar? Si lo que más necesitaba de este hombre eran las palabras suyas.


End file.
